


Stolen

by Shooting_Starz



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, One Shot, sorry this is depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shooting_Starz/pseuds/Shooting_Starz
Summary: Another night, another man, another dollar.It wasn’t supposed to go like this.





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a super short angsty one-shot from a writing prompt that I decided to post.  
Hope y'all like it.

Another night, another man, another dollar.

It wasn’t supposed to go like this. She wasn’t supposed to be in this brothel etching out a way to survive.

There was a plan for her, the one her father had picked out for her. But she was too damn stubborn.

Stolen he had called it. That outlaw had stolen the only thing of any worth she had ever had.

Oh but she loved every second of that supposed hold up.

Held for one night in her daddy’s barn in the strong arms of the man she loved. 

Caught when a farm hand found them in the hay he was intending to feed her father’s horses. They weren’t even able to get decent before her father barged in demanding an explanation for the alternate usage of his hay. Waving a shotgun to ensure its proper usage in the future. 

She let out a long sigh, closed her eyes and imagined the feeling of being wrapped up in those strong arms once again, and looking into those loving, sapphire blue eyes. 

Imagining the smell of horse, and leather, and sage grass. 

Imagining that husky drawl whispering in her ear. 

Imagining him insider her right now.

Tension slowly building -

Her illusion broke with a drunken shout and a hard thrust.

Another man out the door, another dollar in her pocket, another night wishing her outlaw would find her and take her away.


End file.
